Another Bella and Jacob story or not?
by imadinorawr
Summary: Bella and Jacob are together- but what will happen when Edward comes back and Bella is pregnant? For Edward haters! If you like Edward then do not read!I'm looking for a different title! If you have any ideas please tell me ! Rated T- cause I'm paranoid
1. The first time

Chapter 1-

**A.N. this is a story for Edward HATERS. If you like Edward, you will NOT enjoy this story. No flaming because you like Edward, cause I gave you a fair warning!!!! BTW, don't be hatin, cause this is my first fanfiction, so good reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight series, even though I wish I did so I could be rich and famous and own Jacob… (yummy ****) but I don't, and I doubt I ever will. So… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Jacob entered my dad's (Charlie) house, and he had a mysterious smile on his face as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his tanned perfectly defined muscles were showing off. He smiled when he saw me taking the lasagna bowl from the oven and gazing at his muscles. I had a flashback of saying 'You're kinda beautiful' and my cheeks immediately warmed.

"Hey," He said, in his sexy voice. Bad Bella, I did not just think that. The gaping whole in my chest from Edwards's disappearance shrank a little bit every time he was around. I couldn't quite figure out if I was mad at Edward, or just sad he wasn't with me, sharing my covers at night.

"Hi," I muttered, trying not to stare at his hot muscles. Ugh! I have to stop thinking things that about that, it was like cheating on Edward. "You should go put a shirt on," I mumbled, he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Wha?" He asked, turning around. Stupid werewolf hearing.

"Nevermind," I said, undoubtedly blushing.

"Is Charlie out?" asked Jacob.

"Nah," I said, "Someone was speeding on highway 99 or something, I wasn't really paying attention." I cut out two pieces of lasagna, a normal sized one for me, and the rest of the pan for Jacob. He was more than a foot taller than me, so I was face to face with his shirtless body. **(A.N. hehe)**

"Hey, can I show you something? I need a computer..." He turned down the hall facing my bedroom door. The door was half cracked open, showing some purple walls. I was hoping to repaint it a blue- and maybe change the little girl bedspreads.

"Sure, my laptop is in my room. Lets go," I said, grabbing my lasagna plate and heading down the hall. I heard Jacob's heavy feet behind me, and I set my lasagna plate on my covers, sitting at the foot of my bed and opening my MAC laptop. Jacob took the laptop from me and faced me, he was grinding his teeth and he was sitting criss-cross applesauce (hand in you chocolate sauce!)

"When will Charlie be getting back?" He asked, looking out my window. It was all the way open, showing a 'nice' view of a tree.

"I don't know." I said.

"Oh," Jacob said, bowing his head. "Well, if there's nothing to do…" I looked up, and then realized that we were close, _really_ close. I took a sharp breath in, and then his lips were on mine. It was hot. Like, he was 108 degrees hot. I'm not saying he wasn't a good kisser, cause he was. Like, really good. His hand rested on the back of my head, even though I was laying on top of him and my head didn't really need support. He parted his lips, and I felt a shockwave wash through me. I took a gasp of air, and he moved down to my neck. I knew it was going to go a lot farther. I felt a sudden urge to look out the window, and when I did, I screamed and pulled back.

"What?! What is it? Are you ok?" Jacob grabbed me by the hips, and pulled me onto his lap protectively.

I looked out the window, and Edward was gone. It must have just been another one of my hallucinations.

"Y-y-ya…" I stuttered, looking back at him. He grinned- sneakily, and he tucked a piece of hair behind my hair and jammed his lips against mine. I breathed heavily through my nose, rolling over. _Ah, darn! _I sat up, and again Jacob was startled. Now he just looked irritated.

"What!?" He asked, until he saw bits of lasagna smashed on the back of my shirt.

"Change out of it." Jacob shrugged.

"What's the point?" I asked, taking it off and landing back on Jacob.

His eyes went wide, and he went back to kissing me. His hands traveled up my sides. I saw where this was going and it was fine with me...

The garage door opened, sending me and Jacob running for our clothes, which were scattered across the floor. "Crap" I said, as I held up my favorite pair of pants, that had been shredded thoroughly.

"BELLA!?" Charlie called, and I hear his heavy feet on the 'Welcome' mat. I slipped on a skirt, since jeans and no underwear would be wayyy too uncomfortable and a sweater. Jacob was already changed since he just had jeans, and he climbed out the window, first pouncing on the trees then landing on the grass. He was out of view just in time for Charlie to open my bedroom door.

"Hey, Bells. How are ya doin.?" He asked, I nodded 'good' and he left.

There was a knock on the door and I ran down the steps to get it. Charlie beat me and opened the door and there was Jacob, I did my best not to laugh. His hair was messed up, and some pink lip gloss was smeared around his lips.

Charlie didn't seem to notice. "Is Bella here?" Jacob asked innocently.

**A.N. Do you think that's going to fast? Oh, and if anyone wants to be a beta, that would be great! WOOO HOOO! My first chapter of my first fanfiction has been posted!**


	2. Yes or No

Chapter 2

**A.N. thanks for reviewing goldengirl62 and sprazinko! I don't have a lot to say, so… I'll just write the story now.**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer on chapter one was meant for all chapters!**

Jacob came into our house with a warm welcome from Charlie. My dad immediately sat on the couch and turned on a football game. Jacob came into the kitchen with me- which was a little more private. But Charlie would never guess Jacob and I were together.

"Hey," he said, leaning down to my level.

"Hey," I smiled up to him. He looked back at Charlie, to check if he was watching, but his eyes were fixed on the game. Jacob then leaned down and kissed me. I linked my arms around his neck, and threw myself into it.

I heard footsteps, and immediately turned to the fridge. "Hey Bells, I think I'm going over to Billy's. Don't think I'll come back tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'll call you before I decide to come home."

"Uh… I don't mind, but, I would hate to be left alone. It makes me sad and scared,"

I knew that Charlie really wanted to go to Billy's. Just as I predicted, he looked worried for a minute, then his face relaxed, and he turned to Jake. "It's ok. Jacob will just spend the night here with you. I'll tell Billy,"

Jacob nodded, and I bit the inside of my lips so I wouldn't laugh in amusement. Charlie left, but not before he gave me a small hug.

I walked down the hall into my room, and sat on my bed waiting for Jacob. He finally appeared around the corner and I just noticed today he was wearing a shirt. I looked over at my laptop and propped it on my lap, so both Jacob and I could see. I went to facebook. Once the page loaded, Jacob burst out laughing and pointed to a test on the lower half of the screen.

'Are you Pregnant?'

I clicked on the test just for amusement, and went through answering all the questions they told me to, truthfully. I clicked 'done' and apparently, I was pregnant.

"Whoa," Jake said, looking around. I laughed, and he joined in.

"You didn't really take this seriously, did you?" I asked, laughing "It's just a facebook test."

"Uh, I don't know," he said nervously, and I flashed back to three nights ago. I laughed at him. We kissed, and pretty soon something turned into something else.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of burning eggs. Jacob? I got out of bed, and walked out into the kitchen were Jacob was cooking a full breakfast. I didn't know Jacob cooked.

"You cook?" I asked, leaning over the frying pan of eggs.

"Sure." Answered Jacob, getting some plates from the nearest cupboard.

I grabbed my plate and took a bite of the eggs. "I don't think you do." I commented.

"Do what?" Jacob asked, twisting around to see me chomping on egg.

"Cook. Not enough salt, did you even put salt in?"

"No. It's a secret ingredient." He said looking down. I smiled. He so didn't' have a secret ingredient. I giggled, and he looked at me funny, as I went for more eggs.

The phone rang, and I answered it, only to hear Charlie's voice, "Bella?"

Yes?

Is that Edward boy there with you? He better not be.

Uh… no. Why would you ask that Dad?

I heard the Cullens are back in town

I froze up, and the phone slid out of my hands. I felt myself be lifted onto the counter by some hot hands. Then Jacob picked up the phone "Charlie?... What is it?... Yes she's ok… yes I'm sure… _yes_ Charlie she is fine… She's just shocked… CHARLIE… what happened…" I heard a faint growl rise from his throat, "oh they are… no I won't let them go near her… yes I promise… ok… ya bye," He turned to me. "Bella, Bella are you ok?"

I nodded, rubbing the side of my head and looked out the window. "Ya… ya. I'm fine. Can we go to the store maybe? We need milk." Jake nodded.

At the store, Jacob was carrying around the milk jug in his hand like it was a feather. I was still amazed at how strong he was. We passed an isle filled with pregnancy tests. I slipped one in my pocket without Jacob knowing.

"Why don't you go find me a-," I trailed off unsure of what I wanted Jacob to set out and 'get for me' so I had enough time to pay for the pregnancy test without him seeing. "get me a…. cookie. Get me _some _cookies, please." I said. Jacob nodded, heading back down the isle as I walked fastly to the cash register, payed for it quickly. Just in time for Jacob to sneak up behind me.

"Whatcha getting?" He asked me. I looked at him innocently.

"Just waiting in line babe." The cashier smiled and winked at me, so I knew she wasn't going to tell.

When we finally got home, It was dark out, and Charlie was home. Jacob winked at me, and left. I would see him tomorrow. I ran to the bathroom, and locked myself in. I followed the directions, wondering the whole time, what I would do if I was, if I wasn't. Finally, the time had passed, and I looked down at the test…

**Oooo… cliffy!!! Anyway, review and tell me what you think! How is the length? Too long? Too short? I need info plz. This is my first fanfic! Thanks for all the reviewers! If I hit 10, I'll update again!**


End file.
